mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Fanon:Featured Articles
Featured Articles are articles that represent a great article Mario Fanon Wiki has to offer to readers. To see all successful featured articles, go to Category:Successful Nominations. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars #...hasn't been nominated for at least 2 months. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:Wikipedia's treatise on featured articles. How to nominate an article # First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. # Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. # Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. # The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #When an article has been nominated, it must wait at least 2 months before it can be nominated again, whether it succeeded or not. How to vote # Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. Edit and fix these if you have time. # Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) # As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. # Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 4 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Eventually, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the main page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. Nominees Mushroom Kingdom This article is long enough to be Featured. It was originally written by User:Parax., but I and some others have also contributed to this page. It's a community page that "anyone can edit". Cody Tran I, Shade Link, nominate Cody Tran as a featured article. It seems very good to me, and I thank the author, Super Skywalker, for suggesting it.--''Shade'' 19:53, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Comment-What, nobody has voted yet? Support *I support-User:Pillow *I support my own article, of course. I tried to nominate it earlier and I hope this time, more people will agree . *it is a good page-TheComingShadow Oppose sorry, but that is just a knock off of indiana jones. Do not steal characters please. *The Picture of Indiana is the closest to what Cody Tran looks like. He does what Cody does every day, plus Indiana Jones doesn't own a service company. The Picture is irrelevant to what he actually is. Super Mario's Time Machine I hearby declare 45AwesomEd's article as rediculously detailed. It has had loads of thought put into it and took a lot effort to make. Plus, it is currently the Wiki's largest article. Support #Whoa, Super Skywalker is right O_o--[[User:Shade Link|''Parax]] 16:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # I've noticed that there are a lot of spelling mistakes that make it hard to read. I have to oppose this.-GG 209 Neutral Comments So, any more details on this nomination?--[[User:Shade Link|Parax'']] 02:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bowser's Story I would like to nominate Bowser's Story for a featured article. It has a lot of intresting sections that I think makes it intresting.- GG 209 Support Oppose Neutral #I'm going to start out neutral at the moment before I take a side. It's an interesting concept, seeing Bowser telling the story from his point of view, and I think that would be pretty cool, but the article could use some more detail. Perhaps if the article told us a little more about the game (maybe describe the bosses, worlds, certain rewards, gameplay's uniqueness, etc.), I'll support. Just figured I'd put my input here so you'd know I saw this and think it's a nice idea. :P-- 20:51, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Super Mario Moose I'd like to nominate Super Mario Moose for featured article. Ibe put a lot of work into, and I feel like it's detailed enough to be featured. -GG 209 Support #This one, I can support. New concept as a Mario game in general, and it'll be great to have it take up the mantle of Featured Article, something we've needed for a while.-- 02:33, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Neutral